Eclare my favorite love story
by nelly1coco
Summary: Eli and Clare; Clare goes through alot and Eli comforts her along the way. Their relationship is put to the test when new "friends" come along later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey um I love eclare so I'm starting this and if i misspell some things try to figure it out and I'll continue if you like it!  
Oh and this is after the whole eli/fitz rivalry

* * *

**Eclare (my favorite love story) **

**Chapter 1**

**Clare's pov**

Ugh, mom and dad are fighting again. It's kind of depressing but I think I'll get over it. I mean our family has been through some rough times so it will end right. Whatever, I mean; I have other stuff to think about right.  
Like school, friends, and Eli. Hmm I have to say I developed a tiny crush on this guy. Not a weird stalker one but enough to keep him on my mind. I just hoped that this would not ruin our friendship, because that was important.

* * *

**Eli's pov**

sitting in my car reviewing my looong day. Not like I wanted to go home that meant chores and confinement. Plus I proffered sitting inside of morty. I know what your thinking, what kind of wackjob names his car but i did. Hmm so what happened oh yeah, nailed fitz, didn't get framed for the fake I'd. so I must say that today was an excellent day for improvements. What else... oh Clare forgot about that, hmm she was nice and smart, i defiantly was crushing a little but I'm not the mushy type who is going to tell you all about my love interest.  
Dang, though what if she sort of likes me two. But I bet she just wants to be a friend so I'll start with that. No room for mistakes

* * *

i know these are short but i'm uploading from my teennick account and they have a limit on how many characters you can use.

So comment and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks so much I'll continue!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Clare's pov**

I was in the car as my mom was taking about something i really didn't care about. I know what your thinking another teen who doesn't care about her family, i do it's just that i have my mind set on other things.  
Drama- oh my god there was the whole Adam situation. I mean its ok but still it was sort of a shocker. But whatever, I got off of the car and Eli was sitting on the brick wall in front of the school. Ok Clare get yourself together. I smoothed out my shirt and walked to Eli.

* * *

**Eli's pov**

Clare smoothed her shirt down and walked over to me. Ok Eli put your game face on. She sat down next to me and pulled out her paper. Oh god she was gonna talk about English.  
Then fitz walked up with a grin on his face looked at me then walked away. What was he thinking about?  
"Hey Clare"  
"Eli um read this and tell me what's wrong with it so I'll be able to fix it"  
"its fine Clare" I read it and it was so much better than before. "I'm an awesome influence"  
"could you me more ugh" we got up and walked to class together.

* * *

I hope you like this one too! I know these are short please don't scream at me; like I said earlier it is from another account


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so now they're at the dot working together

* * *

Eli's pov

"So does this sound right" Clare asked me. She went on to tell me.  
"Yeah its fine, Clare don't worry about it" she sent me a look that said I need your help so shut up, think about and tell me about it. Peter walked up.  
"We're closing now" I guess that was our cue to leave. We got up and walked out to my car. On the drive home I was thinking that it was my time to make a move.  
We pulled up to her house and I walked up to her front door with her.  
"Goodnight Eli" then I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Clare's pov

Eli leaned in and kissed me. Don't get me wrong it was so nice but no way in hell would I ever fall for a guy again until trust was there. I pulled back and went inside. Hmm I guess he didn't know what I was thinking. I liked him alot but I couldn't go through heartbreak again. I really hoped we could still be friends.

* * *

Eli's pov

I pulled into an empty parking lot and stopped to think. Ok I thought she liked me so why is she being like that. I mean come on I really like her and I waited a good 2 months with friendship. So why wasn't she liking me back, she had all the signs. Hmm I guess I'll have to find out

* * *

next day at school  
Clare's pov

I had to walk past him to get in the front door. Ok let's walk. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he would notice me. Oh well here we go. I tried to be quiet as I walked and there was no crowd to blend with. Crap.  
"Hi Clare" ok he wasn't all worked up; good friendship was still a possible option.  
"Hi I have to go in" he looked at me funny  
"ok I don't get what is wrong with me" he asked, oh god friendship was not an option.  
"Alot Eli" I tried to joke.  
"seriously tell me why you don't like me" he kept on  
"look the last time I was in a relationship it ended bad so I'm not going to let that happen again" I walked off and he didn't look too happy.

* * *

SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eli's pov

Clare walked off and left me wondering what had happened to her. I mean that I would never hurt her intentionally but what was so bad that could have made her reluctant to go out with me.  
Well I guess I would have to do a little background research. Ok so her friend was Alli she would know and if she didn't then I don't know what I'd do from there. I saw Alli walk towards the door here we go.

* * *

Alli's pov

I was looking for my lip-gloss in my bag when Eli came up to me.  
"Hey Alli, right, I have a question" ok then what, I nodded  
"um what happened to Clare in her last relationship cause she mentioned it earlier" oh K.C. well it wasn't a secret, here we go.  
"to make a long story short Clare's ex k.c. dumped her for a cheerleader then he came back acted all friendly then got her to cheat on school stuff for him, cuz Jenna who was the cheerleader convinced him to do it. Clare was pretty upset for a while but I think she's over it" I took a breath it wasn't so short after all.  
"well I guess she's not over the whole heartbreak thing" Eli responded  
"oh yeah we're kind of fuzzy on the whole timeline thing but k.c. might have cheated, most likely actually" well I was done talking to him  
"well bye, wait why did you want to know" I asked  
"no reason"  
"k then bye" I walked off.

* * *

Eli's pov

Oh well that defiantly explained the whole trust thing. So I just had to prove that that would never happen with me. I saw Clare talking with Alli and Fitz walked over to them stopped then walked away. What was his deal?

* * *

Clare's pov

I walked into English and the only seat available was right in front of Eli. Great. I walked over trying not to make a big deal about it. I didn't even look at him. I know what your thinking-cold teenage girl, but I was not ever going to let this happen. I really, really wanted to but couldn't because of the past. It wasn't totally behind me. Dang my untrustworthy side. Class went by and I was waiting for Eli to get up and out of the way but he didn't budge. Ok then I would have to be the mature one. I stood up and he immediately did. Wonderful so he wanted to talk.  
"Clare I really like you and I promise that you can trust me"  
"First of all I don't think you know what your talking about and..."  
"yes I do Alli told me I get it Clare you..."  
"look Eli it's rude to cut me off and I'm sensitive to this sort of thing"  
"what sort of thing"  
"liking someone ok, then getting stabbed in the back by my friend and boyfriend leaving me there empty and alone" now I was onto a sticky subject. Honestly it was nice to let it all out but I think I was a little loud.

* * *

Eli's pov

"liking someone ok, then getting stabbed in the back by my friend and boyfriend leaving me there empty and alone" ok I got it now so Jenna was her friend. Ouch.  
"But I'm not K.C. and I won't leave you heartbroken and alone." ok now I was sounding mushy, what was this affect she had on me?  
"How do you know, one day a pretty blond cheerleader might show up and you'll fall for her and forget all about me" oh god I get the point so shut up already.  
"listen to me I am not ever going to do that to you, I'm different" couldn't she get it. I made my last desperate playbook attempt. I kissed her right in front of everyone. I must say she looked like she liked that alot. She pulled back and said:  
"look I really like you, but..."  
"Clare get over it the past is the past you need to live your life right now" her frown turned into a better expression so I guessed that she had agreed.

* * *

Hey if you read this please review and tell me what you think

im dying to know what you think

no one reviews except my friend (fire and ice dragon)

if i don't get 5 reviews i'll stop but i have plenty more stories from my teennick account


	5. Chapter 5

Okay i feel like putting this on, but i still want reviews

* * *

Clare's pov

I walked into my house and passed my mom who was making dinner, I think. I sat down on my desk and opened my laptop. Might as well finish up the science paper today. I finished it and the doorbell rang. I went to go get it since my mom was cooking. Aw there were flowers and a note. I looked for Eli but he wasn't there, and this was not his style but who cares, I got flowers.  
I went to my room and read it: meet me at the dot tomorrow at 5 and let's keep it under wraps. Ok that was defiantly not his style. Maybe he changed for me.

* * *

Fitz's pov

Ha she took the bait. This was going to be more entertaining than I thought.

* * *

(next day)  
Eli's pov

I got off of my car and walked into the school.  
"Hi Eli and thanks" Clare told me.  
"Ok then" what was she talking about. I walked off to first period confused. Maybe she was a little delusional.  
"Eli" I turned, Fitz this was not what I needed right now.  
"What"  
"oh nothing it's just that, you do know that we hang out at the ravine right"  
"yeah why" ok what the hell!  
"No reason" he walked off with some idiot buddies leaving me even more confused than I already was. What good was that information, and why did he tell me.

* * *

Clare's pov

I arrived at the dot with a few minutes to spare. I waited for 10 minutes wondering where the hell Eli was. Then Fitz walked in, look I'm not into the whole violence thing so I didn't really feel comfortable with him in there.  
"Hey Clare" Fitz said, um this was weird.  
"Um I have to go" I walked out, this was really uncomfortable.  
I hoped on my bike and Fitz was following me in a car. Ok now I was kind of afraid. I was on the first step up to my door. When he grabbed me by my wrist a pulled me to the ground. Ok this hurt alot. And he was alot bigger than me. Ok I got up and gave him a general wtf expression. He still had me by the wrist.  
"Let me go you idiot"  
"if you try to run I swear to god I will snap your wrist, now get in the car" ok I was not a wimp but he had the muscle mass to snap it, I got in and he drove off.

* * *

Clare's pov

I walked into my house and passed my mom who was making dinner, I think. I sat down on my desk and opened my laptop. Might as well finish up the science paper today. I finished it and the doorbell rang. I went to go get it since my mom was cooking. Aw there were flowers and a note. I looked for Eli but he wasn't there, and this was not his style but who cares, I got flowers.  
I went to my room and read it: meet me at the dot tomorrow at 5 and let's keep it under wraps. Ok that was defiantly not his style. Maybe he changed for me.

* * *

Fitz's pov

Ha she took the bait. This was going to be more entertaining than I thought.

* * *

(next day)  
Eli's pov

I got off of my car and walked into the school.  
"Hi Eli and thanks" Clare told me.  
"Ok then" what was she talking about. I walked off to first period confused. Maybe she was a little delusional.  
"Eli" I turned, Fitz this was not what I needed right now.  
"What"  
"oh nothing it's just that, you do know that we hang out at the ravine right"  
"yeah why" ok what the hell!  
"No reason" he walked off with some idiot buddies leaving me even more confused than I already was. What good was that information, and why did he tell me.

* * *

Clare's pov

I arrived at the dot with a few minutes to spare. I waited for 10 minutes wondering where the hell Eli was. Then Fitz walked in, look I'm not into the whole violence thing so I didn't really feel comfortable with him in there.  
"Hey Clare" Fitz said, um this was weird.  
"Um I have to go" I walked out, this was really uncomfortable.  
I hoped on my bike and Fitz was following me in a car. Ok now I was kind of afraid. I was on the first step up to my door. When he grabbed me by my wrist a pulled me to the ground. Ok this hurt alot. And he was alot bigger than me. Ok I got up and gave him a general wtf expression. He still had me by the wrist.  
"Let me go you idiot"  
"if you try to run I swear to god I will snap your wrist, now get in the car" ok I was not a wimp but he had the muscle mass to snap it, I got in and he drove off.

* * *

i really really want reviews


	6. Chapter 6

who is ready for somemore?

* * *

Fitz's pov

so step one in my evil genius plan was complete. I looked over at Clare who was probably having a nervous breakdown judging by her expressions. It seemed kind of funny with her being there all scared but nothing extremely terrible was going to happen, this was just payback. So now I needed to get it out there that I had her. Where was that girl/boy loser kid? Oh yeah had that done too.  
"Wait in the car I'll be inside and if you try to run I 'll find you and you'll be over" ok I was impressing myself, I'm a badass. Her eyes were wide open. I walked over to the loser.  
"I have a message for Eli, I've got Clare and her time is limited so he better go looking now!" ok I was awesome. I got into the car and backed out Clare was still there so I didn't have to go looking.  
"Smart girl"  
"where the hell are you taking me because I have to be somewhere right now" she was obviously not used to the hostage thing.  
"You idiot I set you the note to get you out" her eyes literally popped out of their sockets. Ha-ha.  
"You'll see" Just then I pulled up to the ravine. You should have seen her face then.

* * *

Eli's pov

Adam came running up to me. Panting.  
"Fitz has Clare and he's going to..." he started.  
"What do you mean"  
"I mean that Fitz has Clare and he took her to god knows where and he said her time is limited" ok then this was going way personal. I hopped into my car with Adam.  
"Hmm were the hell would Fitz take her"  
"like I would know" he looked at me and it hit me. He took her to the freaking ravine. How could I have been so stupid, that idiot wasn't as dumb as he looked. I started to drive.

* * *

Clare's pov

Holy crap did this seriously just happen. Was I seriously taken by Fitz to the ravine? This had to be a nightmare. But it wasn't, what the hell was I supposed to do, I was smaller, slower, and a girl, all of the odds were against me. Fitz pulled me out of the car I stuck my feet out to stop the movement. He pressed really hard on my wrist. I picked up my feet. It looked like cooperation was the only option. Oh my god there was other people there. We walked past them. And I was alone with him. Oh my god I started having a serious nervous breakdown, imaging all the worst possible endings to today.  
"What the hell am I here for"  
"what do you think" the only thing I could think of was Eli. He looked at and told me.  
"well your sort of like bait for Eli then when he shows up angry my buddies and I will have fun kicking his butt" ok that did not make things better. I looked down at my wrist and it was completely bruised and red. That creep was still holding me there. Then the weirdest thing happened his expression changed from what ever it was to something else. And that jerk leaned in and tried to kiss me.

* * *

WOW! so if you want to know more review this time i seriously need 5 reviews to go on

and if you don't i'll end this :(


	7. Chapter 7

Adam's pov

We stopped in front of the ravine and we got off eli went running and i went to. Hmm where would they be.  
"hello boys" i looked up at fitz. Eli rammed him down and in no time he was out. 5 more guys came and their ass's were ours. We walked off still wondering where clare was.  
"Dude i'll go this way you go somewhere else" eli was really frustrated. He walked off.  
Ok look im not exactly sure how to find someone in the woods so i called her name. "clare, clare" after the tenth one i heard a:  
"adam"  
"yea im coming" it was her.  
"uh wait a sec" umm that was stange but i waited. She came over and her wrists were extremly bruised and one was bleeding she had some cut and a black eye. I pulled out my phone and called eli.  
"um i found her meet me at your car"  
"ok" i took clare over and she was staring at me funny.  
"clare are you all right" she didn't answer. "clare"  
"i'll talk about it later ok" i shut up and we got in the car. Eli said:  
"clare are you ok" she looked at him funny.  
"just scratched up" her voice quivered, suggesting that she was lying through her teeth. I didn't push it and neither did he, we got to his house and he went and got a first aid kit.

* * *

Eli's pov

I brought down the first aid kit and gave it to Clare since i didn't know how to use it.  
"um i have to got cuz my mom and i have to..." adam said.  
"it's ok, go i'll take care of it"i answered. He left and clare didn't say much and let me tell you she talks alot. I was getting up to go get her a drink when she burst into tears, alot of them. Uhh do i hug her? I did and she cried harder. ok then, direct approach.  
"clare what happened" she kept crying and then looked at me, by this time my shirt was soaked.  
"he... he..." she cried more.  
"did what" ok spit it out i don't like crying people.  
"he wouldn't stop..." she cried even harder.  
"what"  
"i told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't..."uh elborate a little, im not a mind reader.  
"he... he... raped me"

* * *

Clare's pov

I felt alone, empty and violated. I cried more onto eli. He hugged me more. I didn't know that i was capable of crying my eyes out but i think i did. It hurt so bad to even think about it. But eli held me right there and it was comforting a little. My whole brain felt numb, and i had a headache from crying. I felt so tired and worn out like as if i had gotten hit by a truck. When i finally stopped eli looked at me and said:  
"we need to tell someone" i looked at him like he was crazy then realized the honest truth in his words.  
"who" i answered, he thought for a minute allowing me to want to cry more but i didn't.  
"its a legal offense he'd get arrested"he responded. I looked at him then back at my wrists which still hurt. I don't know why but i didn't want anyone to know, but i wanted fitz gone.  
"ok but i'm a mess right now and i need to sleep" i stood up and walked over to his couch. I had the empty, violated feeling coming back. Then i fell asleep.

* * *

Eli's pov

Clare fell asleep on my couch and i swear to god i was holding back a firey rage. I hoped fitz burned in hell for what he did. I was fighting a very strong urge to call the cops while she was asleep. I walked into my kitchen and pulled out a bag of chips, i sat down at the table and started eating. Then i remembered my parents were out of town for this week. That would get me out of explaining why my girlfriend was beat up and in the house. I looked over at clare and she was crying in her sleep. I got up and dialed 911.

* * *

Clare's pov

"Clare get up"  
"why" i answered.  
"i may have called the cops while you were asleep and also may have told them about what happened and they also might be here right now for questioning" i looked at him and gave him a look that said, i could have handled this myself. A female cop walked in the door. I sat up straight. And the questioning began.  
"Hello im officer welch and you are" she pulled out a clipboard.  
"Um Clare Edwards"  
"yes and sir you are" i looked at eli.  
"Elijah Goldsworthy"  
"yes Elijah you called about 30 minutes ago claiming that your girlfriend, clare, was raped" i looked at him, then the cop.  
"yes i did"  
"i see, and i can also see that she has injuries" she paused then looked at me. "who did it" i hesitated then answered.  
"Mark Fitzgerald" she wrote that down then looked back at me  
"well we can immediatly make an arrest and your court hearing will be mailed to you, i have to go so please excuse me" She left and i said to eli:  
"thanks, i couldn't have called the cops without bursting into tears". I went over and hugged him and the tears came out again. How was i going to tell my mom.

* * *

so tell me what you think

i value your reviews :D


End file.
